Wanted
by Bandbabe
Summary: After being so broken, for awhile Adam was convinced their relationship would never be the same. He knew Fiona loved him, but would that be enough?  – Two-shot; Future fic!; Post-"How To Save A Life"; Fiona/Adam pairing! *Complete*
1. Lingering Doubts

"Wanted"

Summary: After being so broken, for awhile Adam was convinced their relationship would never be the same. He knew Fiona loved him, but would that be enough? – Two-shot; Post "How To Save A Life"; Fiona/Adam pairing!

Author's Note: Not a sequel, but this two-shot is post "How To Save A Life". **It will make more sense if you've read that first.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

After being so broken, for awhile Adam was convinced their relationship would never be the same. How could Fiona regard him as the same man she loved when he had been so weak, violated, and powerless? She consoled him. Held him close and refused to let go. Kissed his forehead as he cried. Laid beside him, holding his hand throughout the night.

He knew she loved him, but would that be enough? What if as the weeks went by she couldn't view him in a romantic light? This thought nagged him from the corners of his brain. He had dreams where he would reach for her hand only to make contact with the air. She continued walking away from him and towards another man. More than once he woke up finding his cheeks were wet. When he opened his eyes he would see her next to him, fast asleep. Instead of relief he'd feel anxious. How long would she stay?

One night he lay awake looking at the ceiling. It had been about an hour since bedtime. They had shared a quick kiss goodnight before settling in. He was glad that she could stay over. His mom had been much more flexible since he left the hospital. Still, for some reason he couldn't relax. His mind was racing. It wasn't long before he would be returning to school. He had received a lot of well wishes and support, yet he still felt apprehensive. He wasn't sure if he was the same person after all of the trauma he had been through.

"Adam?" a soft voice called. "Are you awake?"

He looked to his right and saw her wide awake, and turned toward him. He nodded. "I thought you were sleeping?"

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "That makes two of us," she teased.

He smiled as she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest. "Hmm, you're warm," she told him.

He ran his hand down her arm and shrugged. "I always run hot."

She looked up at him and smirked, "That you do."

He looked at her amused. She was flirting at 3am. Really? He shook his head and rested back on the pillow. Maybe now that he had been caught he could seriously attempt to go to sleep. He was caught off guard when she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

She pulled away slightly, only inches away from his face.

"What was that for?" he said bemused.

She smiled playfully. "There needs to be a reason?" she questioned.

He looked into her eyes thoughtfully for long moment as he debated a response. Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him again. This time she lingered and pressed into him. Adam pulled her closer and leisurely ran his fingers through her hair as they continued to kiss.

When they finally broke apart he looked at her in wonder. It had been a long time since they did that. He wasn't sure if they'd ever feel that kind of passion between them again. However, there was a hunger in her eyes. Part of him wanted to question, to analyze. Why now? Why tonight? Instead he simply watched her.

Fiona sat up and then grabbed his hand. Taking the hint he pulled himself up. He felt a little nervous because he wasn't sure where this was going.

She placed her hands on both sides of his face and gently guided him forward, until his lips touched hers. She flicked her tongue across his bottom lip, seeking access inside. Adam obliged her request. Their tongues met and they moved together slowly getting reacquainted. He lightly placed his hands on her waist as their kiss intensified.

They were breathless when they parted several minutes later. Fiona rested her forehead against Adam's, while he closely held her towards him. After their breathing normalized he reached up to caress her cheek. To his surprise he felt tears.

"Fiona?" he said concerned. He raised her chin, bringing her eyes to his. "What is it?" he said quietly as he gently wiped her tears away.

"I missed you," she cried.

"Fi, I'm right here," he assured her. He then pulled her into a hug.

She had been so scared of losing him. After what he went through, he had been pushing her away. Now they were in a better place, but things weren't quite right. She could see there were things weighing on his mind and she wasn't sure how to reach him.

He cupped her face and kissed her cheek, then her forehead, followed by the tip of her nose.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said decisively. He looked intensely into her eyes.

There were many things he couldn't control, but this he could. He wasn't going to break Fiona's heart. For as long as she wanted him, he would be there. He understood now that despite everything that happened she still wanted him. His insecurities wouldn't go away overnight, but being with her was more important.

"I love you," she told him. There it was, clear and simple. The three words that kept him alive. Kept him hoping and dreaming of a brighter future. A happier future. A life beyond past and present pain.

Adam smiled broadly. "I love you too."

He then closed the distance between them and brought his lips back to hers. They shared a series of deep, lingering kisses as their passion intensified. Fiona abruptly moved so that she could change positions. She straddled him, with her knees on either side of him. They looked into each other's eyes for long moment. Slowly she ran her hands down his clothed torso until she reached his boxers. She ran her fingers along the waistline.

"I want you," she said. Her voice was thick with emotion. After a few seconds she added, "Do you want me to stop?"

Adam's heart was beating fast. He looked at her with equal parts desire and apprehension. It had been months since they made love. Before the attacks. Before he tried to take his life. He only had one answer for her.

"No," he told her. She waited for him to continue. "Don't stop," he whispered as he held contact with her eyes.

.

tbc


	2. Brand New Day

"Wanted" – part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Love hearing what you guys think. This is the last part, since this is a two-shot.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

-oOo-

The next morning Adam awoke with a smile on his face. His arm was around Fiona's waist. When he felt the smooth, bare skin of her stomach he realized they were still naked. Immediately memories of last night ran through his head. Touching. Kissing. Stroking. Moaning. None of it had been a dream.

What he also remembered was that they meant to redress. They only wanted to rest their eyes for a minute, but apparently they fell asleep. His mother was an early riser and it would mean the end of Fiona staying over if she saw them like this.

Adam groaned. He loathed waking her up. She was radiant and peaceful.

"Fi," he said softly. He lightly brushed her cheek. "Fi," he repeated.

She leaned into him and smiled. With squinted eyes she said, "Adam?"

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She grinned. "That's the best way to wake up."

He laughed. "Hey, listen. We have to get dressed. Any minute my Mom will be knocking on the door."

Fiona glanced at the clock. "You're right," she said and sat up.

The covers fell around her and Adam appreciated her form in the morning light. His gaze was particularly drawn to her breasts. They were perfect to him. He often noted the irony of how he bitterly hated his own while he found hers so sexy.

She reached over and grabbed her pajama pants, "Hey, horndog. You need to get dress too."

Adam blushed, "Right." He grabbed his boxers from the floor.

Their timing couldn't have been more perfect. Just as Fiona finished adjusting her T-shirt they heard two rapt knocks on the door. It swiftly opened revealing Mrs. Torres. Adam was sitting on the foot of the bed. Fiona was standing near his computer desk.

"Good, you guys are already up," she said blissfully unaware. "Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes. Freshen up and meet us downstairs."

"Okay Mom," Adam told her. Fiona nodded.

She smiled at them and closed the door.

Fiona and Adam looked at each other and grinned.

-oOo-

Adam agreed to let Fiona go first. If she wasn't getting dressed to go out she was remarkably fast. She felt at ease in the Torres residence to lounge in comfortable clothes without make up. When they were preparing to leave the house, it was a different matter.

"Bathroom's free," Fiona told him in a sing-song voice. He smiled at her and agreed to meet her downstairs.

Adam stared at himself in the mirror. He looked the same but inside he felt different. The world had shifted slightly. It had somewhat righted itself. He regained confidence that he had been missing for quite awhile. He was much more secure about his relationship with Fiona and how she viewed him.

He quickly brushed his teeth. He debated whether or not to shower. He decided to go for a short one. He pulled off his clothes and adjusted the water temperature.

Adam sighed. There was something cleansing about warm water falling over him. It was cathartic. He felt as if the water was hot enough it could wash his troubles away. He remembered the first shower he took after being brutally attacked by Owen. He was in a coma for three days and confined to the bed for several more. That shower was his first taste of freedom. He attempted to wash away his feelings of being weak, violated, used and dirty. He could openly sob and leave no trace of the tears behind. It was only temporary but the reprieve was what he needed at the time.

Right now, as he stood under the spray of the warm water he felt no sadness. He felt extremely thankful and relieved for small miracles. He had been unconscious when his body was violated so he held no memories of it. Just knowing it happened had messed with his head and drove him to attempt suicide. He shuddered at the thought of having flashbacks. No, last night when Fiona touched him he only had good memories of their previous times together.

Adam stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He put on a black t-shirt and began to wrap his chest. He frowned at his reflection. He couldn't wait for summer vacation. His parents had agreed to let him have top surgery to remove his breasts once the school year was over. The Coynes were actually going to help with the cost. After June he would never have to wrap or wear a binder again.

He pulled on his sweat pants and headed downstairs for food.

When he reached the kitchen he saw that everyone else was already there. His dad sat at the end of the table reading the Sunday morning paper. His mother and Fiona were deep in conversation. Adam snuck up behind his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

She jumped. "Hey!"

He smirked. "Morning everyone!"

"Adam, there's more pancakes on the stove," his mother told him.

He nodded and made his way over there. Drew was at the counter adding syrup to his pile.

"Hey Drew," Adam said as he grabbed a plate.

Drew smirked at him. "Someone's very chipper today," he remarked. "I'm sure you're having a _great _morning."

Adam gaped at him as Drew headed towards the table. Did he know something? Maybe he heard them last night? They did their best to stay quiet but Fiona was always kind of vocal.

He looked at his parents. His stepfather seemed jovial as he sipped his coffee. His mother was still talking to Fiona. She would have said something by now if she knew. Adam felt uneasy but continued to fill his plate. He then returned to the table and sat down next to Drew.

His brother was focused on inhaling the pancakes. Maybe he'd wait to interrogate him.

-oOo-

"Okay, spill. What do you know?"

Drew looked up at his younger brother. He had been in his room reviewing the plays coach gave him for the next game when Adam unceremoniously entered. He looked at him and smirked.

"What do you think I know?"

Adam glared at him. "Come on, I don't want to play twenty questions."

Drew glanced at the closed door then returned his gaze to his brother.

"Alright," he relented. "So I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom."

Adam nodded.

"I was walking down the hallway back to my room when I heard some noise," Drew continued.

Adam grew nervous.

"I noted the direction and walked towards your door. Then I heard some muffled moans," Drew laughed. "It took me a few moments before I realized what was going on."

Adam shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think mom and dad heard?"

Drew grinned at him. "No way! It was half past 3am. I heard dad snoring from further down the hall," he assured his brother. "Besides, you guys weren't too loud or anything."

Adam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Way to go baby bro," Drew congratulated him.

Adam sent him a pointed look.

"No, really. I know you guys have been through a lot," Drew paused to find the right words. "I mean, this seems like a good thing. Like you're back on track."

Adam smiled at his brother. "Yeah, it is."

Drew and Adam fell into a contemplative silence. After several moments Drew continued, "You might want to be more careful though. The minute Mom realizes you guys are, um, back in the saddle the sleepovers are over."

Adam laughed.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story.

**Update: Just published a new story which takes place after this one. It's called "Bare" and is set in the summer after Adam's Junior year!** Pls Read and Review :D


End file.
